The present invention relates to furnishings, specifically to furnishings used to cover or conceal the underside of a top bed of a bunk bed assembly. The contents of the underside of the top bunk bed, such as springs, boards, mattress, and other structural members have traditionally been exposed to the view of the individual occupying the lower bunk bed. This sight is unpleasant, and at times is distracting and even upsetting for the individual, especially a child who occupies the lower bunk bed. In addition, since the underside of the top bunk is exposed, it may accumulate dirt and needs to be cleaned from time to time.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to address these problems by providing an inexpensive, visually attractive, easy to install, and interchangeable covering for the underside of the top bunk bed.